


burn my body down

by mythnlegends



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, MAG 160 Spoilers, No beta we die like archival assistants, Self-Hatred, Self-Loathing, Survivor Guilt, implied burning, s4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythnlegends/pseuds/mythnlegends
Summary: Jon thinks he's out of options and he can't stand to let anything else bad happen.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	burn my body down

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short but I made two people scream at me

Jon stood in the heart of what was once the Institute, surrounded by endless boxes of statements and staring blankly at the shriveled and long-abandoned body of Jonah Magnus. Jon could feel Elias, up in his tower, looking out at the terrible view and watching. Always watching. He didn’t even have to worry about only having two eyes now.

But what was it that Helen had said? That all of Jon’s knowledge was weighing him down? Stopping him from thinking? Well. He was thinking now.

In fact, he couldn't stop thinking.; about how this whole thing was his fault. He had been the one that couldn’t leave well enough alone. The one who hadn’t listened to Georgie when she told him that this job was trouble and that he wasn’t qualified for it. Who’d ignored all warning signs to “turn back” to “leave well enough alone”. He hadn’t known Sasha was gone, hadn’t saved Tim or Helen or Daisy in the end, hadn’t been there when everyone--when Martin--needed him. He hadn’t even had the courage to sever his connection to the Eye.

He’d been too busy following the path that Elias—that Jonah—had laid out so neatly for him. Going around collecting statements and scars, becoming less and less human. More Archive.

Was he a catalyst or an anchor, for this constant wave of horror he’d unwittingly welcomed into this world? There was only one way to tell.

Jon closed his eyes-- all of them-- and inhaled the sharp scent of petrol, thinking of the world he’d ended and the people he loved. And then he flicked the lighter on.


End file.
